


Summer Skin

by OnTheTurningAway



Series: Mating Games - 2013 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Hot Weather, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Summer has come early to Beacon Hills and it's too hot to do much of anything, but Isaac runs a hand down Stiles' back, sliding easily over damp skin, and pushes his fingers back in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bonus challenge #6 at [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/), for the prompt: **Summer**.
> 
> Thanks to [ArcadianMaggie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie) for the super speedy beta!

"Shit, Isaac, it's too hot for this."

Summer has come early to Beacon Hills and it's too hot to do much of anything, but Isaac runs a hand down Stiles' back, sliding easily over damp skin, and pushes his fingers back in. 

"Oh my god." Stiles drops his head down low and curses, imagining the wicked smile pulling at the corner of Isaac's mouth. He wants to kiss the smug look from Isaac's face but he can't because Isaac has three fingers in his ass and it feels so fucking good he can barely breathe.

The heat is oppressive, sapping all of his energy. Sweat trickles into his eyes; it stings, blurring his vision. He wants Isaac to go deeper, harder, but they've been in bed all day and Stiles can barely manage to push back against his hand. Despite his exhaustion, his skin prickles with goose bumps when Isaac crooks his fingers.

Stiles' legs begin to tremble. He feels hot all over, strung out and desperate for more. "God, I need—"

"It's okay. I've got you." Isaac shushes him and rubs the base of his spine. "Tell me what you need."

Isaac's tone is soothing but his fingers are relentless. They continue to thrust and twist inside him, driving Stiles slowly insane.

"More," Stiles pants. "Need you to fuck me."

Isaac groans, then pulls his fingers free with a wet squelch. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

Stiles is loose from earlier, still wet with lube and Isaac's come, and he sighs when Isaac pushes in easily. They move together slowly, skin sliding against slick skin. Sweat drips from Isaac's curls and onto Stiles' back as he circles his hips and grinds against Stiles' ass. His tongue chases the drops of perspiration, licking up their combined taste along the nape of Stiles' neck and down between his shoulder blades.

"C'mon," Stiles whines. "I can take it."

Laughter bubbles up in Isaac's throat. He loves when Stiles is hungry for it, begging shamelessly to be fucked. He licks lazily at Stiles' skin, slowing the rhythm of his hips even further, placing tiny bites everywhere his mouth can reach. "Are you sure you want more, Stiles? Not too sore?"

"Yeah," he says, clenching around Isaac's cock. He squirms underneath Isaac, jerking his hips, trying to get a little more friction. "Stop teasing me. I need it."

"Yeah you do." Isaac pulls almost all the way out, just the head of his cock keeping Stiles open, and holds there. "Show me how bad you want it, Stiles. Fuck yourself on my dick."

"Oh, God." Stiles shoves his hips back and starts to move, working himself back onto Isaac so hard, his breath comes out in little shocky gasps. He throws his head back when he finds just the right angle. Sweat pours down his face and hair clings to his forehead in messy, wet clumps.

"Shit. I'm close already." Grappling against the sweat-slick skin of Stiles' hips, Isaac meets him thrust for thrust. Stiles cries out, starts to clench around him as he comes, and Isaac pulls him up by his hips, shoving into him over and over until he topples over onto Stiles' back and fills him up once again.

When Isaac pulls out, Stiles collapses face down onto the bed, boneless and pliant. Isaac follows almost immediately after, landing half on top of him. A gust of warm air blows in through the window.

"Too hot." Stiles tries to squirm away, then huffs out a little laugh. "Can't move."

Isaac buries his nose under Stiles' armpit as he catches his breath; the scent is a pungent mix of sweat and come, and the faintest hint of Stiles' laundry detergent clinging to the filthy sheets. He trails a hand down Stiles' spine, pausing at the swell of his ass, and then continues down between his cheeks. He's so wet, there's barely any resistance when Isaac slips two fingers back inside. Stiles cants his hips up, spreading his legs to give him more room.

"Jesus, Stiles."

"You started it," Stiles mumbles into the sweaty crook of his elbow. 

Isaac plays a little, lazily teasing Stiles' rim, pushing his tacky come back inside when he feels it sliding out and over his fingers. They're entirely too spent to do much of anything, though, and Stiles just floats along on the wave of sensation. He feels Isaac's breathing even out and lets his eyes droop closed as the sun dips lower and hides behind leafy limbs rustling in the breeze.


End file.
